Cuando el Sol brilla de noche
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Quería morir y regresar al lado de su madre. Pero Urahara siempre interfiere en su vida. Después de la Batalla, el tendero se convertirá en una constante de su vida. Maldito el día que salvó inútilmente su vida.


**Cuando el sol brilla en la noche**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lenguaje fuerte. Spoilers del final del arco de Hueco Mundo y Batalla en Karakura. Por temática lo dejaré en M.

**Notas:** Estuve pensando en hacer este fanfic desde que salió el capítulo 422, pues a mi parecer estuvo muy shippeable la parejita. Es que esa cara de Kisuke era de "_Ichigo,__ refúgiate __en __mis__ brazos_". Así que espero les guste este fanfic. Mi primer multi-chapter de Bleach (que no es de Renji). Y ya saben, si comentas la autora se alegra y te dará una galletita. Será yaoi, pero como las diferencias de edades y con eso de que Ichigo es menor de edad, haré como que ya tiene 18, unos meses de más no afectan la trama. Buena lectura.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo uno. Rojo resplandor.<em>

Llevaba media hora observándolas desde su asiento a través de la ventana. Las nubes recorrían suavemente el cielo, surcándolo con elegancia. Se amontonaban una con otra, gracias a la acción del salvaje viento que buscaba ser uno con el tiempo. La campana sonó con fuerza, llegando a sus oídos con ímpetu. Pero él no se movió ni un milímetro, la expresión en su rostro no cambió. Los ojos sin brillo y su mueca de indiferencia eran ya costumbre de cada día.

Y después de finalizar la batalla de invierno, salvó su ciudad, a su familia y amigos, acabó con la desgracia que oprimía el corazón con fuerza. La alegría fue embargando a las personas involucradas rápidamente, haciendo que rieran y gritaran como jamás lo hicieron. Todo volvió a ser igual, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo, Ichigo Kurosaki ya no era el mismo de antes. Y la gente a su alrededor lo notó inmediatamente, como quien dice que va a llover al escuchar truenos y ver el cielo lleno de nubes grises. Callaron, no sabían como acercarse a él y demostrarle que contaba con el apoyo de todos. Pero no era fácil, no podían llegar y darle palmaditas en la espalda mientras le daban palabras de apoyo. No serviría de nada. Ichigo Kurosaki, ahora ex-shinigami sutituto, no era del tipo de gente al que se le consuela rápidamente. Él no olvida nunca, cada recuerdo es una cicatriz en la piel.

Varios intentos hicieron sus amigos para animarlo y que se olvidara de esa misteriosa tristeza que lo embargaba. Orihime lo invitó a comer con ella en el almuerzo, le dijo que traía ramen con jarabe de chocolate, jugo de zanahoria y manzana, y de postre helado sabor fresa acompañado con rodajas de pepino. Ante tan "suculento" menú, rechazó cortésmente la invitación y con la cara un poco verdosa se alejó de ella, sonriendo. Pero esa sonrisa no convenció para nada a Orihime, la preocupó aún más.

Uryū fue menos sutil, le sugirió —de mala gana— que fuera modelo en la clase de costura, pues necesitaban uno. Kurosaki se negó rotundamente diciendo que se buscara a un idiota del pasillo y que lo dejara en paz. "Él se lo pierde" susurró Ishida mientras salía del salón, acomodándose los lentes con parsimonia.

El único que casi tuvo éxito fue Chad. Él sólo se sentó a un lado de el de cabellos naranjas sin decir nada. Estuvieron así por más de dos horas sin que alguien dijera algo. Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa dio las gracias a Chad por pasar tiempo juntos.

Tal parecía que la única opción que quedaba era hablar con él seriamente, todos juntos. No es que en esas semanas ellos sintieran pena o algo parecido y no se atrevían a plantarle cara, pues pensaban que ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para que ahora el valor los abandonaran al estar frente a él, Ichigo el salvador. Una vez dijeron que la unión hace la fuerza, que si uno no podía hacer algo solo, los amigos lo apoyarían hasta el final, pues sólo así se lograría.

Ellos no creían esa falsa actitud de Ichigo: sonreír y evadir el tema de sus perdidos poderes a la primera mención que alguien hiciera sin el menor de los cuidados. Eran cuidadosos con ese tema, no querían quebrar más el corazón de Kurosaki. Y lo supieron el día que despertó, después de un mes de vencer a Aizen, como miraba a la nada mientras Rukia se alejaba. Observaron por un segundo el gesto de tristeza que lo invadió, bajando el rostro y moviéndose lentamente, como si la sangre que fluía por sus venas se hubiese convertido en acero líquido.

Así que sin más demora, Orihime, Uryū y Sado reunirían todo el valor del mundo y entablarían la conversación con él, la que desde el primer día esperaba para ser oída. Y si fuese necesario, le pegarían el trasero al asiento, pues eran sus amigos al fin y al cabo.

Se acercaron al asiento que era ocupado por Kurosaki, sin hacer mucho ruido. Él era hábil para escabullirse de esas situaciones. Observaba el cielo eternamente, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear el rostro, no tuvo ganas de cordialidades. Orihime fue la de la iniciativa, motivada por las silenciosas miradas de Ishida y Chad. Se colocó al frente de la mesa escolar al carraspear un poco, para llamar la atención de Ichigo y lo llamó débilmente. El aludido la miró a los ojos enseguida, algo extrañado de ver a sus amigos con cara de serios.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Se murió alguien del salón? —preguntó, la cabeza recargada en el brazo derecho.

—Que tonterías dices, Kurosaki —le reclamó Uryu, con la mirada fija en él.

—Kurosaki-kun, nosotros queremos... —hizo un pausa, jugueteó con los dedos tímidamente, sí que aquellos era difícil— necesitamos hablar contigo sobre...

Le dirigió una mirada a Ishida para que la ayudara a terminar la frase, pues ella sintió que la voz se iba. El quincy suspiró sonoramente, acomodándose las gafas, ese tic que aparecía cada vez que estaba un poco nervioso. Y justo cuando pronunció la primera silaba, Kurosaki guardó las pocas cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y se levantó sin decir algo.

No quería hablar sobre eso. ¿Es que sus amigos no lo entendían? Les agradecía profundamente todo lo que ellos intentaban hacer, pero no era el momento. Oh Dios, el sabía que sólo lo querían ayudar, saber qué pasaba desde aquel día y quien dijera lo contrario que se fuera despidiendo de la vida. "_Gracias,__ amigos.__ Pero__ todavía __no__ es__ el__ momento __de __hablar__ sobre__ eso_", pensó en decirles, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Desde el primer Hollow, Rukia, hasta Zangetsu, Aizen... Adiós. Todo pasó por su cabeza tan rápido que le empezaron a dar pulsadas en el cerebro. Prácticamente la nueva vida que consiguió de Rukia se desvaneció cuando lo hizo ella frente a su ojos. No se arrepentía de nada, cada acción fue realizada para un propósito. Se alegraba de ello y sin embargo, él más que nadie sabía que todo tenía un precio y debía pagarse no importando que doloroso fuera hacerlo.

Regresó a la realidad al sentir sobre su hombro la mano de Chad, el amigo al que rescató de esos vándalos, el amigo que nunca lo dejaría solo, así como Orihime e Ishida. No le vio directo a los ojos, el remordimiento le aplastaba el pecho.

—Ichigo... —se detuvo, pues el ex-shinigami sustituto sonrió y avanzó a paso lento.

—Lo siento, Inoue. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día?

—Idiota, tiene que ser ahora. ¿Sabes cuánto has aplazado esta charla? No deberías simplemente huir —fue el reclamo de Ishida el que hizo que Ichigo se detuviera justo antes de cruzar la puerta, se quedó ahí pocos segundos, dándoles la espalda.

—Nos vemos el lunes, chicos.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca. Tenía que hacerlo solo.

—Es tan terco y estúpido.

—Kurosaki-kun.

Orihime no supo si llorar por él o por no poder hacer algo más.

* * *

><p>Caminó por las angostas calles de la cuidad. Los colores del cielo se reflejaban en los pequeños charcos que dejó la lluvia del día anterior. Las nubes casi cubrían la bóveda celeste, tal parecía que esa noche habría lluvia de nuevo. El viento soplaba con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancar los árboles y llevarlos a un lugar lleno de gente que apreciara su misteriosa belleza.<p>

El frió le calaba hasta los huesos, helándole la sangre. Se preguntaba el por qué no llevó un abrigo. Y desde que sus poderes habían desaparecido, el mundo parecía mostrarse indiferente ante él, como si el hecho de derrotar a Aizen no significara nada. Sin embargo, Ichigo quería creer eso, algo que no le doliera en el orgullo pues se había convertido en un humano del montón, sin ninguna cualidad especial. ¿Ahora quién protegería a los suyos? Él tendría que dejárselos a los demás (Uryu, Chad, Isshin)...

Sacudió la cabeza, no quiso tener esos pensamientos fatalistas que sólo lo deprimían más. Cada noche el sueño se iba a causa de aquellos recuerdos de la batalla final, donde él pudo conseguir las fuerzas para combatir en igualdad. Los resplandores aún lo cegaban y las cicatrices inexistentes en la piel ardían como el fuego mismo del infierno.

Lo entendió cuando el grito de Aizen se fue ahogando en el silencio, cerrando los ojos por mera inercia. Él sólo quiso alguien que lo entendiera, que supiera en verdad que era lo que sentía su corazón. Si tan siquiera hubiese ocurrido en otras circunstancias, un final diferente se estuviera contando.

Sin embargo, no todo fue malo. Nunca se arrepentiría de tomar los poderes de Rukia ni de salvarla, de pelear contra Renji y Byakuya o de salvar a Inoue de Hueco Mundo, esas experiencias le dejaban enseñanzas que ningún otro ser pudiese mostrarle.

Recordó la plática que tuvo con Kisuke Urahara, la última persona con la que pudo sincerarse sin tener algún tipo de reclamo o algo parecido. A él no le pudo ocultar nada, ese tipo lo podía descifrar en un segundo y nunca lo diría, lo guardaría para si. En eso estaba confiado, pues si sus amigos lo buscaban, él nunca les revelaría la verdad. Si que el sombrerero tenía principios.

Se podría decir que una amistad nació, después de todo fue uno de los pocos que siempre estuvieron dispuestos en ayudarle, no importando que riesgoso o estúpido fuera. Estaría siempre agradecido con él, pues de alguna manera un sentimiento de admiración nació. Kisuke era digno de eso y más, descontando su humor algo retorcido, el sarcasmo, lo raro que era, sus extrañas maneras de entrenarlo...

Lo único bueno de la situación fue que era viernes y tenía dos días sólo para él, sin nadie que se molestara o preocupara más de la cuenta, no necesitaba eso. Haría lo que un chico normal y sin poderes acostumbraba: dormir, hacer los deberes y relajarse profundamente. Ya no pensaría en zampakutos, shinigamis, Aizen, Urahara...

Cayó al piso repentinamente, los músculos se convirtieron en acero y el crujir de los huesos lo aturdió enormemente. La fuerza de gravedad parecía que aumentaba y ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar los ojos. No había algo o alguien alrededor que pareciera provocar eso, si tan sólo tuviera un segundo libre, su mejilla no estaría pegada al suelo.

Seguía en el piso y en lo único que pudo pensar era en salir de esa situación. Su respiración era entrecortada, pues el enorme peso invisible lo dejaba sin oxígeno. Luchó por zafarse, pero fue imposible, sin poderes no era más que un simple humano. Tal vez le llegó la hora y nada lo podía evitar. ¿Para qué luchar si ya no quedaba nada más en el mundo que valiera la pena? Lo único que quedó fue dejarse llevar, sin luchar y disfrutar los últimos segundos. Pensó en su familia, en sus amigos y lo feliz que fue, porque, a pesar de todo tuvo una vida feliz, sin quejas, sin penurias y eso. Su voluntad y sus ganas de vivir se esfumaron semanas atrás, cuando la vida perdió el rumbo que estaba escrito.

Extravió la vista en el horizonte, intentando grabar los últimos momentos. Y grabó, sí, la imagen de su madre llorando. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Estaba muerta, tal vez vino por el alma de su hijo, el perdedor que se dejó morir fácilmente. Sí, su llanto era por eso. La decepcionó, a ella y a todos los que creían en él. ¿Qué más da? Moría, pero su ciclo terminó y el de ella, ahora los dos vivirían juntos eternamente, y todas esas putas patrañas que dicen cuando alguien muere. No valía la pena ya pensar en eso, ni en luchar, ni en vivir… nadie lo salvaría de ésto. Irónico, se convirtió en un héroe que salvó a una ciudad entera y ahora que él ocupaba ser salvado nadie iba a llegar. Cabrones malagradecidos.

Y sonrió.

"_Benihime__…_"

¿Por qué su madre gritó esa palabra? ¿Lo imaginó? Su cerebro tal vez ya era papilla y mezcló sus recuerdos. Pero era extraño, el rojo resplandor envolvió todo, ¿acaso era posible o sus ojos ya estaban inyectados en sangre? Ella seguía llorando gritando la palabra y en un segundo dejó de sentir la presión, su vida se acabó y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos, estaba de pie. No había rastro del hollow ni de la luz rojiza. Pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al ver a su madre frente a él, tan hermosa como cuando estaba viva. Ichigo se quedó de piedra cuando su mamá, con lágrimas en los ojos caía de rodillas. Se avergonzaba de su hijo, de la cobarde decisión que eligió. Ichigo quería ir con ella, consolarla, decirle que no llorara por él, que se alegrara pues los dos estarían juntos para el resto de la eternidad. Sus piernas no respondieron, hizo un enorme esfuerzo pero fue en vano. En un último intento, alargó el brazo lo más que pudo, quiso tocarla, sentir de nuevo ese amor que de niño le fue negado.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, las tinieblas lo envolvieron de nuevo. Se dejó ir. Ya no importaba nada.

* * *

><p>—¿Piensas seguir fingiendo dormir? Sé que estás despierto.<p>

Una mano se posó en su pecho y lo zarandeó con mucha fuerza, provocándole dolor. Ichigo gruñó y abrió los ojos lentamente, conocía esa voz y no era bueno hacerla enojar.

Vio el hermoso color de piel de Yoruichi a la luz de la única vela de la habitación y sus cabellos danzar con el viento que se colaba por la puerta. No supo en dónde estaba, aunque el lugar se le hizo enormemente conocido.

Esperó un segundo. Estaba muerto, ¿no? Su madre y él por fin estarían juntos, se tomarían de las manos y caminarían por el sendero donde los muertos residen, hablarían de mil cosas y esperarían juntos hasta que toda la familia se reuniera con ellos. Así sería y ya se había resignado, pero ¿que hacia Yoruichi-san ahí?

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó, sentándose, la sábana cayó de sus hombros hasta su regazo, aún vestía el uniforme.

—En la Tienda de Kisuke, él te salvó del hollow.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Ella lo miraba fijamente, golpeaba lentamente su rodilla con el índice, tal vez ella esperaba unas palabras de agradecimiento para el tendero. Pero Ichigo no iba a decir nada. Kisuke le robó la oportunidad de estar con su madre. Él lo deseaba. Se la robó, se la robó.

—Yo… —era tan difícil hablarlo delante de la persona que creía que él era especial y le había enseñado a desarrollar el Bankai, ahora era un simple chico normal—. Yo… ya no siento nada.

Yoruichi tomó su mano entre la suya y la apretó suavemente. Él se sorprendió bastante con ese gesto, y cuando sus ojos se dirigían a los de ella, apartó la mano bruscamente, no quería la compasión de nadie. Absolutamente de nadie.

—No deseo estar aquí —susurró, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Yoruichi lo empujó con fuerza de sobra, no tuvo más remedio que volver a acostarse—. Quiero irme de aquí.

—No seas malagradecido. Kisuke te trajo hasta aquí y curó tus heridas. Agradécele en persona. Además, aún estás muy débil. No creo que quieras ir así a u casa y preocupar a tu familia, ¿o sí?

¿Malagradecido, él? Ya se enteraría ella quienes eran los malagradecidos cabrones.

—Mira, yo…

—Cállate. Descansa de una vez.

—Quiero hablar con Urahara-san —quiso levantarse, pero de nuevo ella lo empujó.

—Él no está ahora, tuvo que hacer unos encargos, después regresará y hablará contigo.

—Entonces quiero irme y vendré después a buscarle, déjame ir.

—No.

Cerró los ojos. Era una batalla perdida. Estaba bien, no sabía porque lo retenía en ese lugar, asimismo, tenía que regresar con su familia.

Era verdad, su familia. Yuzu estaría muerta de preocupación y Karin igual. Él no quería que sufrieran más, no quería que nadie sufriera por él. Nunca más.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La una y media. — Yoruichi se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Sin darse la vuelta, lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y sonrió—. Hablé a tu casa y le dije a tus hermanas que no se preocuparan, que estarías con Ishida el fin de semana haciendo un trabajo escolar.

—Ellas no te creerán una palabra.

—¿Quieres que avise a tus amigos que estás aquí?

—No. No los necesito.

Ella agrandó sus ojos felinos, pero en un segundo, a Ichigo se le olvidó las palabras que había pronunciado. Eso era extraño.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Yo… lo olvidé. —Realmente lo olvidó y ella lo notó, así que salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejando a Ichigo en la total soledad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


End file.
